Solar cells are currently utilized as an energy source by using their ability to convert sunlight to electrical energy. Silicon is used almost exclusively as the semiconductor material in such photovoltaic cells. A significant limitation currently on the use of solar cells has to do with the cost of purifying silicon to solar grade (SG). In view of current energy demands and supply limitations, there is an enormous need for a more cost efficient way of purifying metallurgical grade (MG) silicon (or any other silicon having greater impurities than solar grade) to solar grade silicon.